1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly to a leakage current detection device and a nonvolatile memory device including the leakage current detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices can be broadly classified into two groups based on whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These groups include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and static random access memory (SRAM), and examples of nonvolatile memory devices include electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), resistance random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
EEPROM is one of the more common forms of nonvolatile memory in use today due to its ability to be efficiently programmed, read, and erased. Flash EEPROM (hereafter, “flash memory”), for instance, can be found in a wide range of modern electronic devices, including solid state drives, mobile phones, digital cameras, and many others. Memory cells included in flash memory devices are coupled to drive lines. Flash memory devices perform program, read, and erase operations on the memory cells by applying drive signals to the drive lines.
If a drive line has a defect such that a leakage current flows from the drive line, program, read, and erase operations may not be performed correctly on memory cells coupled to the drive line having a defect. Therefore, data stored in the memory cells coupled to the drive line having a defect may be lost.